


You Move Me

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: From Unrequited to Requited, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: It happens sort of accidentally on purpose. (At first.)





	You Move Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'powerplay' prompt on the comment_fic community on livejournal.

He doesn't do it on purpose... entirely. Usually. (At first.)

Okay, he does - he _does_! He- He feels like a terrible person... (Mostly.)

But he also feels more alive than he has since he turned over his entire life for Kurt... and then made that horrible mistake in the chaos that came next.

It's innocent enough - at first. Lingering just a little, in the hall, so that if Sam's in a hurry, or isn't paying attention, he has to move Blaine aside so he doesn't run right into him... Pretending to stumble, so that Sam has to catch him - 

Blaine doesn't even know why, in the beginning, that it feels good to have Sam manhandle him - despite the obvious. Blaine truly doesn't think of it as having a strong man's hands on him; he knows Sam is strong, that his dedication to the gym isn't just for nothing, and he finds Sam's strength attractive.

But he isn't thinking about what Sam could do with that strength when Sam more or less picks him up and sets him aside in the hallway. He's thinking how nice it is to have someone care enough about him to not just bump into him, yell at him to get out of the way or swerve around him like something untouchable. Blaine likes that Sam is comfortable enough touching him to just do it, casually and without comment or question.

In the beginning, Blaine is just happy to have someone willing to move him and to catch him - literally and figuratively. It's nothing more than a nice bonus that Sam is a good looking guy who Blaine could see himself falling for if Sam were even the least bit interested...

Then Blaine _does_ fall for Sam, whether it's futile or not. And once he starts thinking about Sam and his looks, and his strength, and his taking it for granted that if he touches Blaine - _however_ he touches him - Blaine will just let him and-

Well. After that, Blaine simply can't _stop_.

There isn't really a problem, in fact, until Blaine falls for Sam and this game he's been playing takes on a different purpose.

Because then... Then Blaine starts seeing - starts imagining? Blaine starts seeing a different purpose in how Sam plays along.

He imagines that Sam's touch has started to linger. A time or two, Sam moves Blaine by grabbing onto his waist - or his hips - instead of his arms. When Blaine "trips" and Sam catches him, Sam seems as reluctant to step away and put distance between the two of them as Blaine does. He seems to drop his gaze to Blaine's lips, or below - on _purpose_.

And that is _definitely_ a problem, because as long as Blaine knew he didn't have a chance, his crush was at least manageable. Blaine could tell himself it _was_ a crush. That the way his heart races as soon as Sam's body is close enough to his for him to feel Sam's warmth - the way his throat goes dry and his breath catches... 

With no hope of Sam ever feeling the same, Blaine could tell himself that all of it was just lust. Infatuation. Nothing that means anything in the long run...

But thinking that somehow - some way - through some _miracle_ , Sam might actually be feeling the same things...

Of course, Blaine realizes that he should stop playing with things that he obviously didn't know enough about to start with to play safely.

(At least, mostly.)

So of course, Blaine goes in the exact _opposite_ direction and spills everything to Sam in one long, rambling confession - complete with flushed faces, shaky breaths, and Blaine averting his eyes, feeling about as low as he's felt since Sam first sang to him about what a horrible person he _isn't_.

Sam is standing close. _Too_ close for this conversation, not that Blaine can tear himself away. What if he never lets Blaine stand so close to him again? 

Blaine is so certain that Sam will now fully - maybe finally - realize just how cool with them just being friends Blaine _isn't_ , can't seem to make himself be, that he completely startles when instead of backing away...

Sam steps closer. When Blaine just freezes, breath caught in his throat, Sam lifts Blaine's chin.

Blaine lets him, eyes wide and only widening when he sees the look on Sam's face. Sam looks- 

Sheepish? Embarrassed? _Shy?_

"Dude, I know," Sam admits, and Blaine can't help but blurt out, "Wait. You do?"

"Blaine, I've seen you dance," Sam says, making Blaine's blush burn all the brighter beneath his skin. "No way you trip over your own feet, like, that much... and only around me."

"So why didn't you say something," Blaine asks. His stupid hope has his throat going dry again, but all he can think about is whether or not Sam was just humoring him all this time. Pitying him, maybe-

But Sam looks at him for a moment... And then he - very slowly, deliberately - wraps his hands around Blaine's arms, just above his elbows, looking into Blaine's eyes the whole time.

Blaine gasps, heart pounding in his chest. 

Sam pulls Blaine towards him... and then grabs onto Blaine's hips and _lifts_ him, o to the counter just behind them in Blaine's kitchen.

A shock of arousal shivers through him, and because Blaine is looking for it now - instead of away, ashamed and embarrassed - Blaine sees the heat in Sam's eyes, that arousal echoed back ar him.

Blaine wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it.

"Because _that_?" Sam says, a hesitant smile curving his lips so sweetly, "Dude, it is _so_ hot when you let me do that."

Blaine hears the breathiness in his own voice when he says, "Do it again."

And that's all they do - stare into one another's eyes, giggle a little now and then because neither of them seem completely convinced that they actually get to _have_ this- with no guilt, no shame. Sam pulls Blaine to him, grips him under his thighs and carries him -

That's all they do. (At first.)


End file.
